


The Bite

by CheekyTorah



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Remus felt it like an itch under his skin...





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to: dualweildteacup for the Japanese translations
> 
> Also a big thanks to Cassiara for the encouragement and flailing ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Language Legend
> 
> Black Moon - kuroi tsuki  
Werewolf - ōkamiotoko (literally "wolf man")  
Euphoria - takō-kan  
Enhancement - Kyōka  
Domination/Control - Shihai

~*~

The danger pumped adrenaline through his veins. It had started as a mere curiosity, an educational pursuit he might say to James. A search for a lost friend. Of course, it quickly turned to obsession and soon Remus needed, craved, the feel. He had become a part of the scene these days before it would be weeks of searching, now he simply knew the look. The hunger in red eyes. 

Sirius Black had disappeared two years ago at the end of the war, after a violent attack from one of Voldemort’s Dark Creatures. He was treated in secret by Marlene who, with the help of the other Marauders, attempted to assist Sirius in coming to terms with his affliction. A few short weeks later, Sirius was gone. 

With Sirius missing and James an Auror, Remus swore to search him out and bring him home. He wasn’t registered, he wasn’t appointed a safe blood bar, so he was a walking hazard. A liability that the ministry would be itching to eradicate. So Remus searched. A few too many times he found himself cornered by a vampire hungry enough to bite a Werewolf. 

It was illegal for Dark Creatures to feed off of one another, especially for a vampire to feast on Werewolf blood. Werewolves became easily addicted to it, and the power that came with Werewolf blood was incredibly intoxicating for any Vampire. Obviously, the ministry had to nip that in the but.

Somewhere during the two years of his mission, he forgot his objective and continued to seek out vampires willing to give him what he needed. He settled in a small town outside Tokyo, the only city he felt safe to seek out what he needed. In Britain, he was a war hero, and he couldn’t risk being thrown in Azkaban. Which is why he was standing outside a small black building with a bright red sign: ‘Kuroi Tsuki’ in Tokyo, Japan.

Remus didn’t speak much Japanese, but he had followed some Vampires here for the past week and was ready to go in. Bohemian Rhapsody was playing in the background and the second he stepped into the dimly lit bar all eyes focused on him. He knew they could smell him, smell the droplet of sweat that was trailing down his spine. Smell the fresh bite on his wrist, hear his heart pumping adrenaline through his veins. 

He heard whispered words as he passed by groups of Vampires.

“Ōkamiotoko” the word for Werewolf from what Remus understood. 

And “Takō-kan” the Euphoria a Werewolf would experience from the bite of a Vampire.

A couple that was dancing came to an abrupt halt, the man turned and focused on him with bright hungry eyes. 

Him.

Remus knew, from the look in his eyes the way he dismissed his partner with a flippant wave of his hand, the way others looked away as he stalked towards Remus. He had claimed Remus. The man, beautiful, pale and artificially blonde, pulled Remus against him. He ground his hips against Remus’ and played with a tawny curl that fell in his eyes.

“I want you,” the man purred in his ear before licking the shell and nuzzling his nose into Remus’ neck.

“Good.”

Remus gasped as the man’s hardening length pressed to his hip.

“All of you.”

“Obviously,” Remus said with a smirk.

The man took Remus by the hand and led him into a large, hidden backroom full of vampires feasting while fucking their partners. It was erotic, but nothing new to Remus. This is what he needed, what he craved. They headed towards a collection of couches when Remus caught the eye of a man seated in a large chaise at the very back of the room. His long dark hair pulled back into a bun, his grey eyes quickly turning red as he caught the scent of a Werewolf’s desire. When their eyes locked Remus gulped, his body turned cold, and his hands shook.

No. No Sirius can’t be here, he can’t see me this way.

But, Remus was far too gone to stop now and continued to follow the blonde towards the lounge area. 

“I want to make you feel so good,” the man cooed and pushed Remus back into a couch. 

Remus prayed He wasn’t watching, that he might lose interest or run at the sight of Remus entering. There was something about the way Sirius sat there watching over the room. The way he had looked at Remus. 

Remus felt his trousers open and the blondes hand tracing over his half-hard length, mouthing the top through the fabric causing Remus to leak precome and slightly wet the front of his pants with it. He moaned, dropping his head back and raising his wrist for the Vampire to bite.

“Soon. I want you on the edge when I bite you, it’ll be the best orgasm of your life.”

Remus trembled as the man pulled his waistband and his cock sprung free, bobbing hard and hot. They were always acting as if they would be Remus’ best Like they could make it so tantalizing that he wouldn’t look elsewhere again. That he would bond, and swear himself to them. Remus chanced a look at Sirius who was now turned completely their way, elbows on his knees and sharp jaw resting on his hands. His piercing eyes fixed on Remus.

“I’ve things to do, places to be, if you want to suck me off I won’t say no, but I only came here for the bite.” Remus just wanted to get out fast now that he knew Sirius was there watching him. He was ashamed but not so ashamed that he would pass up a bite and a blow job.

The man licked from the base to the head of Remus’ cock and smiled up at him.

“Maybe I won’t let you go. Maybe you will stay.”

“You can’t use your Shihai on a Werewolf.” Remus snapped pushing the blonde away and pulling up his pants and trousers. The audacity that he would attempt to use ’Domination’ on him infuriated him. As if his blood wasn't enough. Stupid Vampires and their stupid powers. 

“No, but I can use my strength.”

“No, you won’t,” came a snarl from behind Remus.

Sirius gripped the blonde by his hair and dragged him away, tossing him aside like a doll. The two glared at each other briefly before the other left with a toss of his hair and a sway to his hips. Sirius turned to Remus and they stared at one another for a good five minutes before Sirius nodded towards the back exit and the two left the bar. 

“What the hell are you doing in Tokyo, Remus?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“This is MY bar! As in I own it?”

At Remus’ shocked expression Sirius laughed. 

“The name makes it pretty obvious… Kuroi Tsuki, as in Black Moon?”

“Moon?”

To Remus’ surprise, Sirius blushed a bit and turned away, “why are you here Moony?”

“I’ve been looking for you for two years. I Uhm, may have gotten a bit sidetracked in the last few months and needed new ground to get...erm.”

“You’re a Takō-Kan Addict,” Sirius said without accusation. “Of course you are, skulking around Vampire hangouts for years. Why did James let you?”

“You think James could have stopped me?” Remus snapped. “He’s not my keeper!”

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked sadly at Remus.

“I’m not going back. I’m a monster. Here at least, I have something. I run this place, make sure everyone coming and going is safe and consensual. I’m registered here. I can’t go back.”

“You couldn’t have let us know you were alright?” Remus growled. “You have been a selfish prat, do you know how scared James has been, how miserable we’ve all been?”

Sirius lit a smoke and took a long drag. He blew it out his nose and stared up at the stars. 

“It’s not been great here either.”

“Fine, see if I care. But if you don’t mind, you scared off my vamp, so I need to go find a new one.”

“You won’t find one, I made it clear you're not to be touched. Go home, get help.”

“There’s plenty of blood bars in Tokyo too. I’ll find a new one.” he paused. ”I live here now, can't be addicted to an illegal substance when everyone knows you.”

Sirius’ eyes flashed with anger and the red tint came back as he let his anger get the best of him.

“If I have to, I’ll knock you out and send you off with an official.”

“go ahead and try.” Remus laughed without humour and pushed off the wall of the building heading down the street. There was another bar three blocks away and if Remus was lucky her get there in time for a decent blow job.

“Wait,” Sirius called. Remus looked back at his unsure expression with a raised brow. “I’ll do it. I’ll bite you.”

“I like a bit more than I think you’d be willing to provide Sirius.”

“Yeah well, it’ll get you by, for now, you don't want to end up with another crazy fuck wanting to lock you in their basement.” 

Sirius gripped Remus's arm and they disapparated with a crack.

~*~

After the room stopped spinning he opened his eyes to see red eyes looking back at him. Pupils were blown wide. Sirius stepped back and Remus suddenly felt able to breathe again. He looked around at the simple room, a modern black couch, light grey walls, heavy black curtains covered all the windows and a red carpet. 

Sirius pointed to the couch and slipped out of the room only to return a moment later with a tall glass of water and a vial containing what looked much like blood replenishing potion. He set them down and looked at Remus closely.

“Why?” Sirius asked.

“Honestly? Idk when it became a problem. I’ve been looking for you for years and I found something that passed the time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault. Besides, I like it. I live for it. It’s not just the bite and the drug-like qualities to the venom, it’s the whole thing. Stepping into the bars, all eyes on me. It’s a rush. So much different from anything I ever thought I’d have.”

“Remus-”

“No, honestly, I know I am a sight for sore eyes. I’m scarred, too thin, damaged, I’m not gorgeous like you. I’m just Remus. But to them I’m-“

“Ōkamiotoko.”

“Yes! Exactly! They need me, they want me, I’m the tastiest treat they’ll ever have. Vampires fight over me. It’s not healthy, I know that, but I need it.”

“Remus, you are beautiful, you know that right?”

Remus involuntarily shivered and looked away blushing. He could show this side of himself to Sirius Black. 

“You are so smart, and you don’t need validation from those fucking-”

Remus bit his lip, his face turning more red as he felt his trousers getting tighter over his prick.

Sirius looked at him and smirked knowingly but then turned his focus to Remus’ wrist.

“I just do, ok?” 

Sirius raised one brow in response.

“Are you ready?”

Remus nodded and watched as Sirius knelt down in front of Remus, positioned between his knees. He cradled Remus’ unmarked wrist, licking the pulse point and inhaling deeply. His already red eyes went brighter and then his fangs sunk into the flesh covering his veins. 

Remus jerked with pleasure as a rush of the venom from Sirius’ fangs seeped through his veins. It was like his body was hot everywhere and wracked with continuous orgasms. Remus grabbed the vial of potion, tipped half into his mouth before he pulled at his collar.

“Please,” Remus begged.

Sirius licked a fat stripe over the wound, staring into Remus’ eyes. Remus felt his cock throbbing, how could he not? Not only was it Sirius Black, his childhood crush, but it was Sirius Black: a tall, dark, handsome vampire. He was helping Remus, giving him what he needed, what he craved. 

“Such a good boy.” 

Remus whimpered at the words and pulled Sirius against him, drawing his mouth to the flesh of his neck, laying back against the couch. 

Take me. All of me. Devour me.

Sirius inhaled and lightly bit and sucked, teasing the skin of his neck as he settled down against him. His hips pressed against Remus’ and Remus felt Sirius’ hard length rub against his own.

It wasn’t easy to ignore when a werewolf and a vampire were linked in this way, the connection brought on all forms of desire. Though Sirius has said he wouldn’t, there was no denying the physical response they were having towards each other. Remus rolled his hips against Sirius’ as Sirius sunk his fangs into The Artery in his neck. Remus felt it like a rush of an ocean wave hitting him. He felt amazing, the euphoria that washed over him settling in his groin that was hot and aching to be touched.

Remus shuddered as Sirius pulled away, bucking up against him.

“Please, Sirius, help me come?”

“Merlin, do you know how sexy you are like this?” Sirius growled licking over the wound.

Remus felt Sirius’ fingers slipped under his trousers and pants, fondling his balls gently before gripping his cock like an iron vice, tight and unrelenting. Remus watched the grin spread over Sirius’ face as he squeezed and released several times, teasing Remus.

“Fuuuu- Please, please,” Remus begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

It was too much, he was overstimulated and he ached for release. Then suddenly his trousers and pants were torn from his body. A wet hot mouth engulfed his angry, leaking cock, while a finger teased his rim. Remus screamed with pleasure, but the tight hold at the base of his cock kept him from coming.

Remus’ muttered curses under his breath, writhing around seeking any sort of friction he could get. Sirius’ delicious mouth pulled off him, and soon fingers were stretching his opening with practised ease. Sirius lined up his cock to Remus’ opening and then Sirius pushed into him hard and fast, till he was nestled deep inside. Positioned over Remus, he looked into Remus’ eyes and kissed him passionately. Sirius thrust hard and deep and rubbed Remus’ prostate over and over. He then trailed kisses down Remus’ jaw to his throat.

He looked at Remus, a silent question to which Remus knew the answer. He nodded and moaned with pleasure as Sirius’ fangs sunk deep into his neck and he came between them. Two more thrusts and Sirius stilled. He groaned and buried himself deep inside, his body trembled as he filled Remus.

~*~

Remus stirred awake, found himself wrapped in Sirius’ arms on the red rug. He grabbed the vial and finished off the potion before he settled back down on the carpet and stretched his long limbs. Sirius watched him quietly before he reached out and brushed over the closed wounds on his neck.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nope, quite the opposite.”

“You should leave, you should get help with your addiction.”

“Sirius-”

“I said you should, not that I would make you, or that I want you too. Nothing has ever felt that amazing in my whole life.”

“Well, it’s the Werewolf thing,” Remus said a little sadly.

“Pretty sure it’s a Remus thing,” Sirius smirked.

“Any werewolf’s blood will do the same, it like enhances all your strengths and senses, I think they call it Kyōka, here.”

“Remus, shut up!” 

Then Sirius crashed their lips together, licking inside Remus’ mouth. Tasting, exploring, inviting Remus into his own mouth. 

“Stay with me, be my ōkamiotoko.”

Fin.


End file.
